


Loving Touch

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Sam, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Sam enjoy a tender moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Touch

Benny combs his fingers through Sam’s hair as they kiss, gently scritching his scalp so he can savor the sweet little noises that Sam makes. Every brush of their lips sends a spark of warmth through them, and Sam pulls away after a few minutes to smile shyly down at Benny. The vampire can’t help but reach up to brush a thumb along Sam’s cheek, the younger man pushing into the touch. 

With a little sigh, Sam sinks down, nuzzling his face into Benny’s neck and inhaling deeply. Benny shifts a little to adjust as Sam goes lax on top of him, the warm weight welcome. It’s easy to get lost in how good this feels, and Benny finds himself stroking slow circles over Sam’s back, the motion as much a comfort to him as it is to Sam. 

The first kiss against Benny’s neck makes him shiver, but the second tickles and he huffs a laugh as he feels the smile spread over Sam’s lips where they’re pressed against his skin. Each press edges closer to Benny’s mouth until they’re kissing again. Sam shifts up to deepen the kiss, and their hands stroke over strong arms, chests, and backs. 

“Benny,” Sam murmurs when they break apart, dropping his head to rest against Benny’s shoulder. Tugging him close, and rubbing gently up his back, Benny encourages Sam to relax. 

“I know, sugar. Me, too


End file.
